Please Don't Leave Me Alone
by eurekawriter
Summary: A detailed songfic to Before the Storm. Centered around Miley and Nick's heartache. "We both turned our heads to the sky, feeling each drop of rain on our faces. We looked back at each other for the last time..."


**Hope you enjoy this oneshot! Songfic/Oneshot to Before the Storm **

_**I know this isn't what I wanted**_

_**I never thought it'd come this far**_

_**Just thinking back to where we started**_

_**And how we lost all that we are**_

**Miley's P.O.V**

It's been roughly a year and a half since the break-up, referring to my relationship with Nick…Nick Jonas. In other words, my Prince Charming. You see, I never wanted it to turn out this way. It was all Nick's idea to end our relationship. I still think of that day all the time…..

_**We were young and times were easy**_

_**But I could see it's not the same**_

_**I'm standing here but you don't see me**_

_**I'd give it all for that to change **_

**Nick's P.O.V**

It's been really different without Miley in my life over this past year. After our break-up, we avoided each other as much as possible. Well, except for the occasional Disney events we were forced to attend. But even then, we never spoke a single word to each other. Only now have we "reconnected". We acknowledge each other more and I think we're feeling more comfortable when we're together. Actually, I just saw her at a Charity event a few days ago. But it's still not the same…She doesn't look at me like she used to. I feel like nothing to her.

_**And I don't want to lose her**_

_**Don't wanna let her go**_

I'd do anything to win her back, but I shouldn't. I have to accept that I'm part of her past and nothing can change that. It was for the best.

_**I'm standing out in the rain**_

_**I need to know if it's over**_

_**Cause I will leave you alone**_

**Miley's P.O.V**

It was about a month since the tour ended and Nick was coming over to see me. We hadn't seen each other for awhile since Nick had been really busy working on his new album with Joe and Kevin. But he had a day off and I wanted to spend some time alone with him. Plus, I had some news to tell him….

*****

_I open the door and see Nick standing there. "Hey Nick!" I exclaim as I hug him. That's odd, he didn't hug me back….maybe he isn't feeling well._

"_Oh...umm, hi Miley." Nick said quietly. _

"_Come in" I told him as I took his hand and led him in. "Let's go to my room. I've got something really exciting to tell you!"_

_Once we got to my room, Nick asked, "So what's up?" _

"_The Best of Both Worlds Concert is going to be a 3-D movie!!" I exclaimed. _

"_That's cool…" Nick said with no emotion._

"_I know!" I smiled and leaned in, but he moved back before I was able to kiss him. I leaned to kiss him once more, but he stopped me. _

_Nick backed away and stuttered, "Mi…Mi...Mile…Miley! Stop!"_

_This was when I began to worry, so I asked, "Nick, what's going on?" _

_Nick answered, "We need to talk. We can't see each other anymore." He quickly blurted out. _

"_What do you mean?" I managed to say._

"_Miley, I'm breaking up with you." _

_I couldn't believe what he was saying, so I began to question his remarks. "What?! Why? What did I do wrong?" Tears began to form in my eyes. _

_Nick quickly corrected me, "No…you didn't do anything wrong..it's just that…I…umm…"_

_I interrupted him, "You what, Nick? If I didn't do anything, then who did?"_

_Nick began to stutter once more, "It's…uhh…" He quickly pulled himself together, "Look, Miley, this is hard enough already. I wanted this to be as easy as possible, but…"_

_I began to cry hysterically as I exclaimed, "Nick! No break-up is easy! And you know that! You know what, I..I…I'll make this as easy for you." I yelled through my tears as loud as I could, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND OUT OF MY LIFE!!!" _

_We were bother quiet for a bit, but he broke the silence. _

"_No, Miley. I'm not leaving you like this." He placed my hands in his and continued, "It doesn't have to end this way." _

_But I pushed him away and turned my back on him. "I'M SERIOUS, NICK! LEAVE NOW!" _

_Nick slowly, and reluctantly, walked away. But right before he left my room, he turned around and whispered, "I'm sorry, Miley."_

*****

Now as I look back, I really don't know why Nick ended our relationship. I think I should talk to him. Yeah…I'll head over to his house right now….

_**Flooded with all this pain**_

_**Knowing that I'll never hold her**_

**Nick's P.O.V**

Till today, I haven't told Miley the reason behind my decision of breaking up with her. I can't let her know, but if the time is right, I may tell her. She deserves it anyways. Miley and I were so close. What we had was something really special. We did practically everything together, but we were constantly fighting. After the break-up, I guess she assumed that our fights were what ended our relationship. But she doesn't know _what _caused them.

_**Like I did before the storm**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Before the Storm **_

**Nick/Miley's P.O.V**

I know one thing for sure about me and Miley's….

…break-up. I have no idea what happened between us….

But I do.

_**With every strike of lightning**_

**Nick's P.O.V**

I don't know what's going on with me. I just can't stop thinking about Miley. I miss everything about her. Her eyes. Her smile. Her laugh. The way she looked at me. The way I used to hold her, knowing she was _mine. _

_**Comes a memory that lasts**_

**Miley's P.O.V**

I'm on my way now to see Nick. You see, I did go to his house, but his mom was the only one home and said that Nick was at the park. So that's where I am right now. I just arrived and I think I see Nick…with Joe, Kevin, and Frankie. Yup, that's definitely them. They're all fooling around on the little kid's playground….same old guys. That's one thing I really miss when Nick and I were dating. We spent so much time together with his family, especially his brothers. We would always hang out together and have an awesome time. I was really close to all of them, but Frankie was the most attached to me since Nick and I always baby-sat him. He is a sweet little boy, but really crazy! Speaking of the devil, here he comes.

"Miley? Is that you?" he says.

I just nod my head…I don't want to cause any commotion with young fans.

Frankie shouts to his brothers, "It's Miley!" He begins to run to me as Joe, Kevin, and Nick turn around and see me.

"Hey Frankie." I smile as I hug him.

"Miley! It's been a long time! I've got so much to tell you! I lost a tooth today! Look!" He points to an empty space in his mouth.

I laugh and say, "That's quite something. I should call you Toothless Jonas now."

He laughs and agrees, "Yeah! That'd be so cool!"

Before I could say anything else, Joe, Kevin and Nick come up to where we were.

Joe puts on his famous kiddish grin and says, "Hey Miley! Long time no see!" He hugs me.

Kevin hugs me after, "Yeah. No kidding, Miley. It's really great to see you again."

"Thanks guys." I smile. Suddenly there was an awkward silence between everyone as I turned to Nick.

Joe quickly saves us, "Umm….Frankie, how about we have a race to the swings? I bet you and I could beat Kevin!"

Frankie yells, "Yeah! Last one there is a rotten superstar!" He takes off in a sprint with Joe.

Kevin is clueless, "Huh? Wait…a race….hey! Wait up for me!"

_**Not a word is left unspoken**_

_**As the thunder starts to crash**_

I chuckle to myself as I watch Kevin try desperately to catch up to his two younger brothers, but then I refocus myself on the reason I was here….to speak with Nick.

Nick says shyly, "Hey."

"Hi."

"So…you want to take a walk?" He suggests.

"Sure. I'd like that." I say as Nick and I begin to walk along a path in the park.

"How've you been? What have you been doing?" he asks me.

I answer, "I've been fine. And you know the usual….I've been filming Hannah Montana episodes and I'm getting ready to premiere the movie."

"Oh…that's right. That'll be fun…" Nick says.

"How about you? Aren't you going on tour?" I asked him.

"Uhh…yeah. We're going to announce the world tour next week and our new album should be set for release in June. I still have to think of one more song."

"Oh. That's good."

There was another quite awkward silence between us, but Nick had the courage to break it.

"Miley, I think both of us know you're not here on 'accident'. Do you have anything to tell me?" Nick questions.

"Umm….yeah I do." I say a bit nervously.

_**Maybe I should give up**_

Nick encourages me to go on, but I begin to have second doubts. No, I got to do this. I've come this far and I can't back out now.

I take a breath, "Nick, I was thinking…" But I couldn't finish because I was interrupted by a whole bunch of camera flashes. This means only one thing…..the paparazzi.

"Miley! Nick! Are you back together now?"

"What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

Nick quickly grabbed my hand and yelled, "Miley, run!"

I followed him as he led me across the street to a small café where the paparazzi couldn't reach us. I began to laugh and he did too. "Well wasn't that fun?"

Nick smiled, "Yea! Nothing like running from paps!"

I looked outside the window and saw nothing, "Well, I think we lost them."

"Yup. So what do you want to tell me?" Nick asked as he placed his hands on mine.

I quickly looked down and saw his hands holding mine. _He used to hold my hands like this all the time. _I felt Nick's gaze looking towards mine and he quickly took his hands away.

He cleared his throat, "Err…ummm….sorry about that. I didn't mean…to….So what did you want to tell me?"

I smiled, "It's alright, Nick. And how about we go outside now since its safer, ok?"

He nods as we walk outside.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about us lately…." I began.

"To tell you the truth, I've been thinking a lot about that too." Nick replied quietly.

I continued, "More specifically, about the way _we _ended…the day we broke up." Nick kept quiet, so I assumed it was my cue to go on. "I need to know one thing, Nick. What was the reason for our break-up?"

As soon as I mentioned that, he stopped dead in his tracks.

_**I'm standing out in the rain**_

_**I need to know if it's over**_

_**Cause I will leave you alone**_

I waited quietly as I expected his answer. After awhile, he turned to me and simply said, "There isn't a reason."

"What? So we broke up for nothing? Everything we had was just _nothing?!?!?_" I raised my voice.

Nick says calmly, "It's not like that, Miley."

"Nick! I'm in the dark right now. I have the right to know why we broke up. I deserve it and you know that!" I yelled. I'm sure I'm causing a scene because I see Kevin and Joe rushing over.

Joe asks in concern, "You guys alright?"

Nick ignores him and looks down at the ground and whispers, "I'm sorry, Miley."

I shout at him, "I don't care if you're sorry, Nick! You keep saying that, but what are you sorry for? I don't know if this is even over."

Kevin says quietly, "Keep it down you guys. Let's work this out later."

Tears began to form in my eyes once again, just like a couple years ago. I didn't care if Joe and Kevin were watching; I didn't care if the whole world was watching. I looked Nick straight in the eye.

"You're hurting me, Nick. You're hurting me and I don't know why. I can't let you go until you give me an explanation." I said before walking away.

_**Flooded with all this pain**_

_**Knowing that I'll never hold her**_

_**Like I did before the storm**_

**Nick's P.O.V**

It's killing me inside as I watch Miley leave. She is right in every way, but I just don't think it's the right time to tell her. I need more time to think. Hopefully she won't stay mad at me too long…right?

*****Weeks later*****

**Miley's P.O.V**

It's been awhile since my little argument with Nick. I still don't understand why he can't tell me anything. I don't know what to do anymore. Well….today is the Academy Awards ceremony. I'm a presenter and so is Nick, alongside his brothers of course. This will be the first time seeing him since the day at the park.

***

Well that went great….we caught glimpses of each other on the red carpet and the actual ceremony and we avoided each other as much as we could during the after party. I'm heading home now and I see Nick and his brothers getting ready to leave. We were one of the lasts ones in the parking lot.

_**Trying to keep the lights from going out**_

This isn't how it's supposed to end. I know I have one more chance with him. Without time for second thoughts, I quickly shout, "Nick!"

He looks towards me before he gets into the limo and I see him telling Joe and Kevin something. Surprisingly, he shut the door close and came walking towards me.

He finally reaches me and I'm very upfront with him. "Why won't you tell me?"

_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart **_

**Nick's P.O.V**

This is it. I'm finally going to tell her. I don't want to, but she has the right to know. Before I could speak, Miley began yelling again.

"Nick, what's wrong with you? I just don't understand what happened and I feel like I…." she wasn't able to continue because I interrupted her.

I shout and tell her the reason behind everything, "It's me, alright?!?!?"

Miley became silent, but confused. "What are you saying?" she whispers.

I began to explain everything. "It's me who caused this relationship to fail. I'm the reason behind all the arguments. This is why I broke up with you. It's all my fault."

Miley's reaction is calm, but sad. I think she finally realizes what's going on. She says to me, "No…no…Nick, you can't think like that. I am at much fault as….." I interrupted her once again.

"Stop trying to save me, Miley. I don't deserve you!" I emphasized that whole sentence.

"Of course I deserve you." Miley began.

Lightning was heard in the distance, probably the start of an upcoming storm, but I quickly ignore that and say, "Miley, stop! You don't deserve someone who keeps causing you so much pain and suffering. After our break-up, I felt bad enough for everything I failed to be in our relationship and knowing that I broke your heart once more, hurt me even more."

Miley looks at me with her beautiful eyes that made me fall in love with her and whispers, "But I love you."

_**We always say, **_

_**A heart is not a whole**_

_**Without the one who gets you through the storm **_

I became speechless at what Miley said. There were those words. Those three words that mean so much to a person during times like these.

After a moment of silence I say, "I love you too."

Miley retorts, "Then why aren't we together? We both love each other and isn't that what matters?"

"Miley…." I sigh and continue, "I'm always going to love you no matter what. You were the very first person I fell in love with. I can't just let that go. But you need to move on with someone who is better than I am." I begin to get teary, but I don't care if Miley sees.

Miley shakes her head, "Stop saying that, Nick." She, too, had tears rolling down her cheeks.

_**I'm standing out in the rain **_

"You'll always have a special place in my heart. I promise you that. Just do one favor for me, Miley." I pause and get closer to her and whisper, "Never forget me."

_**Knowing that it's really over**_

**Miley's P.O.V**

I reply with all my heart, "I won't." I begin to cry harder. "So I guess this is really over."

He just nods as thunder rolls loudly and rain begins to drizzle.

_**Please don't leave me alone**_

We both get closer and I close my eyes as we hug each other tightly. I had never felt this feeling before; I never want to let go. We stood in the parking lot, becoming drenched in the rain. I don't care if my dress is soaked; all I care about is now. We just embrace each other as I have one more thing to say.

"Please don't leave me alone."

He looks at me in the eye once more and promises me, "Never."

_**Flooded with all this pain**_

_**Knowing that I'll never hold you **_

_**Like I did before the storm **_

We just made promises to each other that I know will never be forgotten. But there was one thing that was certain. We would love each other forever.

_**Yeah**_

**Nick's P.O.V**

I finally did it. I let everything go and it felt good. But I just wish things were different; I wish Miley and I were together, but it's just not meant to be. There's a reason behind everything.

**Miley's P.O.V**

We began to go our separate ways, but before I could walk any farther, I slowly turned around and saw what I expected to see. Nick was about a couple yards away from me, but he was staring right back at me. Lightning struck and thunder roared once again as rain began to pour. We both turned our heads to the sky, feeling each drop of rain on our faces. We looked back at each other for the last time, knowing each other's exact thoughts.

_All the tears that were shed and the pain that was caused were finally over, but the storm had just begun. _


End file.
